


Deleted Scenes (Quiet Places: The Sorcerer's Stone)

by Lizzie Raine (particularlygeeky)



Series: The Snake Club [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Gen, I LOVE THE TWINS, Not important to the plot, Oh I love puns, One-Shots, PTSD, Past Torture, Poor Hermione, Some angst, Sunshine - Freeform, and some of it is Sirius, but the prank is not, cruciatus curse mentioned, i had so much fun writing this, invent a potion, just fun dabbles, lots of fluff, lots of laughter, maybe later - Freeform, more tags added later, not a lot, not meant to be taken seriously, okay some of it is serious, please enjoy, prank, the start of a wonderful friendship, the twins are brilliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlygeeky/pseuds/Lizzie%20Raine
Summary: A series of six scenes that didn't work with the plot, but that I wanted to include.  Also, for all you Charlie Weasley lovers, there will be a chapter about him.  Yay!!!





	1. Fred, George, and Hermione

            It was a week after the Halloween incident and Hermione Granger was not in a good mood.  She had finally convinced her friends that she was fine and had slipped away to find solace in her favorite place . . . the library.  Her whole body was sore, as though her nerves were on fire constantly.  When the Sorting Hat had warned her that it would be rough for a muggleborn in Slytherin, but she hadn’t prepared herself to be tortured.  She hadn’t even heard of the curse they used, but whatever it was, it caused excruciating pain.

            The table that she was currently camped out at was covered with her schoolwork.  She pulled a transfiguration book towards her, wincing as she did so.  At this point, it hurt to wear clothes, and Hermione was sure that if she walked around naked, the slight breeze in the castle would hurt her sensitive skin.  She dabbed the quill in her ink pot and began to write the essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned them, since she had come back to teach them.

            Barely two paragraphs into her essay, and Hermione had to stop.  It wasn’t fair that she had been targeted; she was just as important as everyone else and was determined to prove it to them.  Tomorrow.

            Today, Hermione looked around her dark corner, and satisfied that she was alone, let the tears that had been threatening all week fall.  She sobbed silently into her arms, refusing to deal with her homework at that point.

            There was no warning at all.  She jumped, already pulling out her wand when she heard two identical thumps on the table.  Immediately, Fred and George Weasley raised their hands, hoping to show that they were not a threat.  Hermione didn’t have the energy to deal with their antics.

            “What do you want?” she asked sullenly.

            Fred sat in the seat next to her.  “We heard someone crying and wanted to see who it was and if they needed help.”

            Hermione glared at the boys.  Here they were, barging into her quiet place, and destroying her carefully built walls.  She was okay, because she had to be okay.  “Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine.”

            The twins exchanged a glance, agreeing that Hermione was most definitely not fine.  Fred put his arm around the little first-year girl.  However, he immediately pulled his arm away as she let out a sharp hiss.  “Okay, what’s wrong?” he asked her.

            Fred and George wore matching expressions of concern when Hermione looked at them.  She sighed and laid her head back onto her arms.  “You’re not going to drop this are you?” she asked sullenly.

            Two bright responses of “Nope!” and “Absolutely not!” came through the barrier she had made with her arms.  She looked up at the twins and glared at them.

            “You have to promise to not say anything to anyone.”

            “Miss Granger, I’ll have you know that we are excellent at keeping secrets.  How do you think we manage to get away with so many pranks?” said Fred.

            Hermione glanced around the library and noticed that the two Gryffindor girls, Lavender and Parvati, were standing nearby, gossiping quietly.  She stood up and began to pack up her things.  Fred and George looked at her in surprise.

            “Let’s go somewhere where we won’t be overheard,” she said, motioning towards the two gossip queens.  The twins nodded in agreement.

            “We know the perfect spot.”  George took her bag while Fred looped her arm through his.

            The secret place that they took her to was a secret passageway behind a tapestry.  Hermione had thought that there was only a wall there, but after George addressed one of the figures with a “Please, sir, let us through, won’t you?” the tapestry revealed a long corridor.

            “I had no idea that this place was here,” whispered Hermione.

            “It gets even better.  Not many students know about this place, and since we brought you here, you have to promise that you won’t go blabbing to any of your little snakey-snakes.”  George grabbed her copy of _Hogwarts:  A History_ and held it out for her to put her hand on.  “Do you, Hermione Granger, swear that you will only use this place for mischief-making and that you won’t reveal the secrets of this corridor?”

            Hermione let out a giggle, much to her surprise.  She placed her hand on the book and repeated the words that George had said.  “All right, I promised.  Now can we please find a place to sit down?” she asked.

            Fred led the way to a door and said clearly, “Wibblewarts.”  The door opened to admit them and Hermione looked around the room.  It was as comfortable looking as the Slytherin common room, though the decorations were colored red and gold.  It was cozy and comfortable, with a couple of couches near a fireplace, a table stocked with fresh quills and ink bottles, and a potions station.  In the corner was a bookcase filled with books that Hermione looked at with an eager expression.  She hadn’t seen those particular titles before, and she figured she would rather enjoy learning about unorthodox but helpful uses for doxy venom.

            George set her bookbag on the table as Fred led her to one of the couches.  “Now we have a place to sit down.  Would you mind explaining why you were crying in the library?” Fred asked, sitting down next to her.  George took a seat opposite of them.

            “I’m sure you’ve heard about the incident on Halloween, right?” she said.

            George answered her question.  “We heard that you, Harry, and Ron fought a mountain troll and survived, and that you spent the night in the hospital.  We don’t really know much more than that, though.”

            “I’m not surprised.  Professor Lupin and Professor Snape have asked us to not talk about it in public, since we don’t want everyone to know.  But I figure since you’re Ronald’s older brothers, you would like to know what’s been going on with him.”

            Both boys eagerly nodded their heads.  Fred said, “We make think he’s a git and an idiot, but we promised Mum that we would take care of him while he’s at school with us.”

            “I suppose I should start at the beginning.  I had gone to the bathroom after Charms, and while I was washing up, a Slytherin boy came in.  I got rather upset at him, since it was a girls’ bathroom, and he definitely wasn’t allowed in there.  But then he started calling me all sorts of names like “Mudblood” and “black whore” and other rude and racist things.  It was awful, just like the bullying I endured during primary school.”

            At the mention of those horrible words, both Weasleys had turned the characteristic red that all of their family turned when they got mad.  “How could he say that to you?  That’s just disgusting!” said George.  Fred was far too angry to even protest against the cruelty to their friend.

            “I’ve dealt with that kind of mentality for years.  It’s only gotten worse since starting Hogwarts.  But it’s also been better, because this time, I have friends that care about me for me,” said Hermione.  “Anyway, I ended up staying in the bathroom.  I was crying for the first couple of hours; it had been awhile since I had faced that kind of bigotry and I was a little vulnerable about it.  Then, I just started to read my Transfiguration textbook and lost track of time.  When I realized that the feast had already started, I began to pack up my things.

            “I guess it was the same boy from before, but I’m not entirely sure.  He used a curse that I have never heard of, but it was so incredibly painful.  I couldn’t even try to get away from him, it hurt too bad.  The pain was so awful, that I missed when he erased my memory of the face of the Slytherin that said those horrible things earlier.

            “I was unconscious for the next bit, but Harry and Ron told me everything that happened.  They said that they came into the bathroom, wanting to warn me about the troll, and when they heard that awful person cursing me, they burst in to save me.  The boy sent a curse their way, and they dodged, and when they looked up, he had already run away.  Harry and Ron ran to check on me, and that’s when the troll came in.  Harry distracted it while Ron knocked it out with its own club.”

            Fred held up his hand.  “Wait, we heard you only spent one night in the hospital wing.  If you were cursed badly enough to be knocked out, why weren’t you there longer?”

            At this question, Hermione blushed.  “I guess that’s because the effects of the curse are long-term and it’ll probably take the better part of a year to be completely healed and able to move without being in pain.  She gave me a couple pain potions, but they don’t do anything for the pain, only making me all fuzzy and weird.”

            George whistled.  “What kind of curse is that horrible that Madame Pomfrey can’t do anything about it?”  
            “I don’t really know what it is, but I did overhear Professor Lupin tell Madame Pomfrey that Ron heard the Cruciatus Curse being used.”

            “Hold on!  Someone used the Cruciatus Curse on you?  That’s one of the Unforgiveables!  That person should be sent to Azkaban!” Fred said.

            “They would be, but I can’t remember what the person looked like, and Harry and Ron only saw someone with a mask on.  Either way, it doesn’t matter.  I need to be able to get on with my life, despite this injury.”  Hermione wasn’t looking at either twin when she said this, instead fiddling with a loose thread on the sleeve of her robes.  “When you guys found me, the pain was a little worse than usual, but I suppose that’s from the added strain of trying to keep anyone from attacking Harry again.”

            George went over to a little table she hadn’t noticed earlier.  He spoke quietly to the table, asking for tea.  A teapot immediately appeared along with three tea cups, a plate of biscuits, a pile of eclairs, and a cup filled with sugar cubes.

            “How did you do that?” Hermione asked, her curiosity piqued.

            “We’re good friends with the house elves in the kitchens.  They offered to charm this table with the same charm the tables in the Great Hall have on them, when they realized that we sometimes go days without eating.  Now, this tea should help relax you while Freddie and I figure out how to help you.”

            Hermione took the tea gratefully and took a sip.  Then, the rest of George’s words caught up with her.  “Wait, what do you mean house elves?  And if Madame Pomfrey can’t find a way to help me, what can two third-years do?”

            Fred simply smiled.  “First off, George and I are geniuses.  Madame Pomfrey isn’t the most inventive witch, though we love her all the same.  We just find alternative solutions to problems.”

            “Second, house elves are a kind of magical creature that is bonded to one family for its whole life.  They love to cook and clean, and are often the housemaids for a family.  Hogwarts is home for over a hundred of the little tykes.  They really love to take care of the students here, and will go so far as to make sure that they’re eating properly,” added George.

            Fred jumped back in.  “Now, I know you’re probably going to go research house elves, and I want you to know that what you’ll find is not very happy.  There are a lot of wizards that treat elves horribly, often punishing them severely for jobs that weren’t well done or for betraying their family.”

            Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them.  “That’s horrible.  No one should be treated as a slave.  Even if they aren’t human.  They still deserve to be treated with respect.”

            “We know this, and you know this, but the house elves don’t often know this.  If you were to free them, it would be just like killing them with how depressed they become.  I once heard of a wizard free his elf, and the elf promptly killed itself.  So, if we’re going to make a difference for elves, it’s got to be slowly and not all at once.”  George grabbed his tea cup and took a sip as he wandered over to the bookshelf.  Fred was busy jotting down notes on a piece of parchment at the table.  He looked up at her.

            “Now Hermione, not that I don’t find this conversation interesting, but I would like to know what kind of pain you’ve been feeling.  It would help us find a solution.”

            A little taken aback by the sudden switch of topics, it took the witch a moment to process the question and come up with an answer.  “Well, when I was cursed, it felt like every single one of my nerve endings was sending a message of pain to my brain.  Since then, it’s like every inch of my body is raw from the result.  Like I’ve been scrubbing at my skin for days, only everywhere and in my muscles, too.  Even my bones hurt.  Before you two showed up, I thought that even if I was running around stark, the breeze would hurt my skin.”

            George sat down on the couch next to her, a book about pain potions in his hand and a notebook in the other.  Surprisingly, he was also holding a pen, rather than a quill.  “That is very descriptive, Miss Granger.  I might know some charms that would be a temporary fix until we come up with something more permanent.”

            “Hold on, you’re writing with a pen,” Hermione said, not really picking up on the other things George said.

            “Our dad is very fond of muggles.  It just so happens that I’ve found that pens are rather useful, since I don’t have to deal with sharpening my quill or carrying around bottles of ink that are prone to exploding.  Now, Freddie, what do say to a Notice-Me-Not charm and a Featherweight charm on her clothes and bookbag.  That should stop the irritation for the time.”

            Fred threw Hermione a wink.  “Those would work, I’d say, but you’ll feel like you are running around starkers.  And I have a feeling that we could change the pain potions enough to help you without turning you into a lump on the couch.”

            Hermione blushed a little, but when the twins raised their eyebrows as they held their wands up, she nodded.  She figured that they were her best bet at the moment.  Hermione also figured that she would have to look up those charms later, so she could learn them herself.

            Once the charms were complete, she finished her tea, grabbed her bookbag, and left the little nook that they had introduced her to.  She had a strange feeling that she would be back there very soon.

 

* * *

 

            The next time she found herself in the company of the Weasley twins was less than two days later.  She wasn’t in nearly as much pain as she had been, now that she couldn’t feel her clothes on her skin.  But when she was brushed up against, it was agony.

            So, when a note came for her during breakfast, she eagerly nodded at the twins and decided that she should follow them right away.  Hermione ignored Ron’s questions about where she was going and sped to the hidden corridor.  She tried the password that Fred had said a few days ago, but there was no response from the door.  _They must have changed the password since I last came._   A little disheartened, Hermione turned to head back out of the corridor, when she heard the door opening behind her.

            George stuck his head out.  “Today, the password is Shrieking Shack.  We like to change it every couple of days, just in case someone finds our hiding place.  And it’s our policy to always change it after someone new visits, just in case they don’t keep their mouths shut.”

            Hermione grinned at the twin and followed him into the room.  It looked much different then it had two days ago.  Where it was once neat, now it was a disaster.  Potion ingredients were spread over nearly every available space, and there were several textbooks lying open on the floor.  Fred was by the cauldron, checking his notes carefully before nodding.

            “Alright, Hermione.  I think this potion should do the trick for you.  And before you ask, we have checked the theory a dozen times and have tested the potion on ourselves.  It is perfectly safe, and has the added benefit of leaving your breath smelling of peppermint for the next twelve hours.  It’s a combination of two common pain potions, using different effects from each to create the perfect result,” Fred said as he ladled a bit of the lavender potion into a tumbler.

            Hermione looked at the potion skeptically.  “I’ve heard all sorts of stories from your brother about the different pranks you pull.  Why should I believe that you aren’t planning on turning my hair red and gold or a lurid yellow?”

            George clasped his chest and fell onto the nearest surface, which so happened to be the table, crying loudly, “Ah, the fair lady has killed me with her doubt.  How shall I ever go on?  Fred, I can’t see you.  Where are you my twin?  I think I’m going to die alone!”  
            Giggling at the show, Hermione accepted the potion from Fred.  If they did prank her, then she would get to plan her revenge, and if not, then she would have to come up with a way to thank them.  It can’t have been easy creating their own pain-killing potion.

            The lavender potion tasted faintly of raspberries and mint, leaving her with a pleasant aftertaste.  She downed it in one go.  There was no sudden loopiness or drowsiness that usually accompanied the pain potions she had tried.

            “How long before it starts to take affect?” she asked Fred.

            “It should be within five minutes.  Until then, what else did you taste besides mint?”

            George sat up.  “It tasted different for both of us.  And when we had Lee try it out after his tarantula bit him, he said it tasted like mint and fizzing whizbees.  Which, I have to say, was a rather interesting combination.”

            “It tasted like raspberries and mint.  It reminded me of my parents, when we used to go out in the countryside to pick raspberries together,” Hermione said thoughtfully.

            A pleasant warm sensation floated through her body.  It was as if all the pressures on her body had suddenly been released as she was free of burdens.  Hermione pinched her arm, which was an action that would bring tears to her eyes just ten minutes ago.  Instead of the horrible pain, it was the simple pinch that she would normally feel.

            The twins eyed her with curiosity, concern, and trepidation.  “Did it work?” they both asked hesitantly.

            In awe, Hermione nodded.  “The pain’s gone.  It doesn’t hurt at all anymore.”

            George smiled at her.  “Good.  It’ll last about four hours before it wears off.”

            “At which time, we’ll provide you with your next dose.  If you have any awful side effects,” said Fred.

            “Please see Madame Pomfrey at once,” they finished in unison.

            Hermione nodded.  What they had done for her was incredible.  They had probably broken several school rules just to create a potion to relieve the torture she was going through every day.  And, it tasted amazingly good, not like the pain potions that Madame Pomfrey had given her.

            She was about to leave the room, when one of the boys called her name.  She turned back to them.

            “Hermione, we like you. . . “

            “And we think that you’re great. . . “

            “So, we’d like to give you this.”

            With a flourish, Fred held out a blank piece of parchment.  Hermione leveled a look at them that plainly said, “Really?  This is nonsense.”

            George smirked at her.  “If you say the right words,”

            “Then the current password for this room appears.”

            “All you have to do. . . “

            “Is say, mischief and mayhem. . . “

            “While you point your wand at the paper.”

            “Maybe we’ll be able to rope you in on some of our schemes.”

            Hermione laughed at the two boys’ antics.  They were rather brilliant.  Not many third-years could pull off this kind of magic, let alone create a new potion.  She had a feeling that they would become heroes in their own way when they grew up.  Even if it was spreading smiles to people during dark times, they would always be heroes in her eyes.

* * *

 

            Sometime after Christmas, Hermione found herself being suffocated by the constant companionship of one of her classmates.  It was getting a little ridiculous.  She loved Daphne with all her heart, but there was only a small amount of time that Hermione could handle listening about nail color charms and charms to draw the perfect winged look with eyeliner.

            It was after an hour of Daphne going on about how unicorn hair was used to create a potion that cured people of dandruff, that Hermione had finally had enough.  She needed time to herself and she knew the perfect spot to escape.

            Granted, Hermione felt guilty that she abandoned her friends, but she did leave a note in Daphne’s pocket that she had gone off to spend time with the twins and would be back that evening.  They had been walking with the other Slytherin girls, so Hermione wasn’t worried about Daphne being alone.

            Once she was alone in the hidden corridor, Hermione muttered the appropriate words and the password appeared in a messy scrawl.  “George must have chosen the password today,” she muttered to herself.  (She had noticed that Fred’s handwriting was tidy and neat while George’s was messy and all over the place.  Plus, their choices in passwords always revealed which one had chosen it.)  To the door, Hermione said, “Nimbletoes Mistletoe.”

            She found that the twins normally kept their room clean, except for when they were in the middle of the testing and creating stages of their products.  Then, their research and recipes were everywhere, to the point where one couldn’t even sit down on any kind of surface.  Hermione approached the small table in the corner and asked the house elves for a pot of Earl Grey, making sure to thank them.

            She curled up in the armchair closest to the fire and set down her bookbag.  Hermione pulled out her Potions homework and began to write the essay that Snape had assigned, taking sips from her tea every once in a while.  The warmth and the comfort of the room began to affect her, and soon, Hermione fell fast asleep.

            Her peace didn’t last nearly long enough, since the Weasleys came crashing into the room, laughing loudly along with their friend.  Hermione jolted, sending her essay and book off of her lap and onto the floor.

            “Hey Granger.  You missed a wonderful show!” said George with a wide grin on his face.

            She blinked blearily at the three people in the room with her.

            Fred came and sat on the couch nearby.  “You alright, Hermione?”

            “Yeah, just give me a minute to wake up.”  Hermione sat for a moment, listening to George chat with their friend Lee Jordan, before she finally felt alert enough to handle the mayhem of the Weasley twins.  “Okay, tell me about the wonderful show I missed.”

            Fred grinned at her.  “Just promise us that you won’t yell.  We’ve already been scolded by the Perfect Prefect Percy and McGonagall.”

            “As long as it didn’t put anyone in danger, I think I’ll be fine.”

            “Oh, it was glorious!  We’re going to have to top this next year somehow.  It doesn’t even matter that we’ll be spending the next week in detention,” Lee crowed.

            All three boys laughed at that.  Fred started the tale.  “Okay, so it’s been snowing pretty badly outside for the last week, but today was the first day that it stopped.  We went outside to have a snowball fight, and maybe even rope the giant squid into playing with us.”

            “One of the snowballs accidentally hit a window, and Quirrell came out to scold us.”

            “It wasn’t very terrifying.”  Fred stood up and began to imitate their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  “N-N-Now, b-b-boys.  There are c-c-cl-classes in s-s-s-session.  Y-y-you d-don’t want me t-t-t-to write your m-m-mother, d-do you?”

            Hermione giggled at the accurate portrayal of Quirrell.  Fred really was quite a performer.  “What happened after that?”  
            “Well, we decided that our dear Professor Quirrell needed to get into the holiday spirit and let loose a little.”

            “So, Fred and I charmed several snowballs to hit Quirrell repeatedly in the back of the head.  We even charmed them so they wouldn’t melt in the castle, and he hasn’t been able to get rid of them yet.”

            Lee jumped in.  “It was glorious.  He gave us detention, even though I didn’t help with the charms.  But if I’m lumped in with these two, then I’m glad my reputation is on par with theirs’.”

            “You’re right.  I wish I had seen it,” Hermione managed to choke out between her giggles.  While she didn’t necessarily approve of targeting a teacher, she had to admit that it was rather satisfying to get back at the man for the stunt with Harry’s broomstick.  “However, you should have also charmed them to screech loudly or multiply when he tries to banish them.”

            Fred and George looked at each other.  “Forge, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

            “Why yes, Gred, I think I am.”

            Lee and Hermione looked between the two in curiosity.  Together they turned towards their friends and said:

            “We’ve found ourselves another prankster extraordinaire!”

 

* * *

 

            It wasn’t long before Hermione was a frequent visitor to the secret room, and usually ended up falling asleep in front of the fire.  It was once such occasion that the twins walked in on her tossing and turning on the couch.  Sweat beaded on her forehead, and she frequently whimpered.

            “She must be having a nightmare, George,” Fred whispered.  He approached the girl carefully and crouched next to her.  “Hermione, wake up,” he whispered.

            She gasped loudly, and her whole body tensed up.  Tears were streaming down her face, and she suddenly cried out, startling George.  “No!  Please, no more!  Stop!”

            Throwing caution to the wind, Fred laid a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake.  Hermione screamed at the contact, pushing his hand away as if it was burning her.  Fred looked at his twin.  “George what do we do?”

            Unfortunately, while they had helped Ginny with her nightmares, they had never experienced anything like this.  George moved to the bookshelf, trying to find anything about nightmares and what to do if the person wouldn’t wake up.

            Fred stayed next to Hermione, though he was extremely careful to not touch her again.  Instead, he murmured quietly to her.  “You’re safe, Hermione.  You’re okay.  We’re not going to let anyone hurt you.  You’re safe.”

            She jerked around for a few more moments, before she suddenly startled awake and turned to the side before vomiting on the ground.  Fred pulled her hair away from her face, gently rubbing her back as Hermione emptied the entire contents of her stomach.  When she was finally done, she collapsed into the chair and sobbed heavily.

            George came over and vanished the sick on the floor before going over to the table in the corner and requesting a glass of cold water.  He handed the glass to Fred who was still sitting next to Hermione.

            “You’re okay.  You’re safe.  It was just a dream.  See?  It’s me, Fred.  And George is right over there.  Nothing is going to hurt you when we’re around,” he said quietly.

            Hermione shocked both of them by throwing her arms around Fred and sobbing into his chest.  It physically hurt them both to hear such a strong girl break down so fully in front of them.  Crying girls didn’t bother them like it would Ron, since they were frequently spending time with their sister, Ginny.  Fred handed the glass back to George, since he definitely didn’t want to spill the cold water all over the girl in his arms.  He then wrapped his arms around her completely, murmuring words of comfort and scratching at her scalp.  Eventually, the sobs subsided, and Fred picked up the petite eleven-year-old and sat her down on his lap on the nearby sofa.

            “You’re alright, Mione.  No one’s going to hurt you here.  Remember, this is our safe room.”

            Hermione pushed herself away from Fred, scrubbing the tears off of her face and trying to not look at the twins.  It was obvious that she was extremely embarrassed, especially when she realized she was sitting in Fred’s lap.

            George sat down next to them and silently offered her the glass of water and a handkerchief.  She finished drying off her cheeks and gulped down the water, relishing in the coolness it provided.  Those horrible sobs had left her throat rather raw.

            “Thanks, George.  And thanks, Fred,” she whispered.

            Fred tightened his arms around Hermione.  “It’s quite alright, Mione.  We’re just happy to help.”

            Hermione seemed to be debating something for a moment before she snuggled into Fred’s chest, hiccupping slightly.  “I was back in the bathroom on Halloween.  That horrible person was saying the most horrible things, and cursing me.  It was horrible.  I think my skin is hurting again, just like it did just after Halloween,” she murmured into his shirt.

            George exchanged a look with Fred before standing up and going to a small cupboard in the corner.  Inside were several vials of the potion they had concocted back in November.  They were under stasis, and was just as fresh as they were when the twins had first brewed it.

            “Here you go, Mione.  This should help if you’re still in pain,” he said as he wrapped her small hand around the vial.

            She unstopped the vial and downed the potion in one go, relishing in the taste of raspberry and mint.  To her surprise, the potion also cleaned the taste of sick out of her mouth, leaving the pleasant mint flavor behind.

            “Thanks George,” she whispered.  Hermione just let herself be held by Fred.  She wasn’t quite ready to leave the comfort of the secret room, and force herself to put her mask back on.  None of the other Slytherins knew about the pain that had lasted nearly a month, nor about the frequent nightmares that she was plagued by.  Of all the people that she had broken down in front of, she was glad that it was the twins.  They were the best at chasing away sadness.

 

* * *

 

            At the end of the year, Hermione had spent just as much time with the twins in their secret room, as she had with Harry, Ron, and Draco.  They had been working on a birthday gift for Harry before the incident with the Sorcerer’s Stone.  Then she had been in the hospital wing for a day, and Fred and George had decided to visit with flowers that sang loudly, much to the annoyance of Madame Pomfrey.

            Once she had been kicked out of the hospital wing, she met her friends in the secret room.  They had greeted her with exaggerated hugs and demanded to know exactly what happened.  They had been wandering around the hallways when Harry had been taken to the hospital wing by a very frantic-looking Flitwick.  They had also been present when a team of Aurors, led by Amelia Bones, came through and escorted an extremely burned Quirrell.

            “I’m really worried about Harry.  I mean, he cried when Ron accidentally squashed a beetle in Transfiguration class.  I don’t know how he’ll react when he finds out that Quirrell was injured enough to need to go to St. Mungo’s,” Hermione said the day after she was released.  “When Harry finds out, I imagine that he’ll go into another panic attack.  I love Ron, but I don’t think he’ll know how to help Harry.”

            The twins exchanged a glance.  “We’ll take care of Harry, if the time comes.  You just focus on giving us the time we need before the snakes descend on all of us.”

            Hermione nodded.  She thought back to when the twins had helped her through one of the worst nightmares she had ever had.  Once the trauma had passed, they had told her about trying to wake her up, especially when Fred had touched her.  Evidently, her body was remembering the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, and her body was wracked with phantom pains.  Of anyone to help Harry when he panicked, she would immediately choose the twins.

            And so, when Harry came down for breakfast a couple days later, she locked eyes with Fred.  They got up and moved closer to the doors of the Great Hall, just in case they were needed.  Students from Gryffindor gave the twins funny looks, and looked around suspiciously, obviously expecting some kind of prank.

            Then Daphne showed Harry the article in the Daily Prophet, and for a moment, it seemed like Harry would be okay.  Less than two minutes later, he was up and running out of the Great Hall.  George and Fred immediately stood up and followed Harry, with Fred throwing a meaningful look back at Hermione.

            Ron stood up, ready to go after his best friend, along with the rest of the Slytherin first years.  Hermione grabbed the redhead’s arm.  “Ron, stay here for a few minutes.  George and Fred are going to help calm Harry down.”

            “What do you mean?  Fred and George are the worst people to try to help Harry right now.  The last thing he needs is for those two idiots to make things worse!” Ron said angrily.

            “Actually, they’re the absolute best people to help Harry.  They actually helped me after Halloween.  They created an entirely new potion that actually helped with my pain, and helped me calm down after a horrible nightmare.  I asked them to look after Harry when he panicked,” Hermione responded calmly.  Yelling at Ron would not help anyone at that point.  “So, we are going to wait here for a few minutes, and then we are going to go find Harry, and be waiting for him when he’s ready to see us.”

            Ron grumbled, but sat back down.  He knew it was a bad idea to cross Hermione, and figured that she might be right.  But he definitely didn’t like leaving Harry alone with pranksters of such reputation.

            When they found the twins and Harry in a bathroom nearby, Ron waited anxiously for Harry to come out.  Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, but was confident in the twins’ ability to help the deaf boy calm down.  As soon as Harry came out of the bathroom, Ron flung his arms around his best friend, relieved to realize that, while pale and shaky, was a good deal more relaxed.

            Hermione approached the twins and gave them each a hug.  “Thank you, guys.  I owe you one.”

            Fred immediately shook his head.  “You don’t owe us anything.  We would have done the same thing for any of our friends.”

            “Regardless, I’m glad that you were able to help him.  I doubt that he’ll ever forgive himself, but I’m sure you’ve helped him a great deal.  I can’t even imagine what would have happened if Ron had followed Harry.”

            They all chuckled quietly before joining the pile of Slytherins in the hallway, embracing their friend.  Hermione smiled at Fred and George, and they grinned back.  She couldn’t wait to see them at Harry’s birthday party that Sirius and Remus were planning.  The summer was going to be quite boring without the companionship of her friends, and especially without the pranks that Fred and George pulled off spectacularly.


	2. The Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George's most epic prank ever!

Hermione was suspicious.  She usually was when she saw students whispering behind textbooks in the library, but when those students were Fred and George Weasley, that meant trouble.  They were hiding in one of the far corners of the library, rarely visited by most students.  In fact, that particular nook was Hermione’s favorite place to study and escape from Ron and his requests to copy off of her homework.  The only other person that she allowed to join her was Draco, though he preferred to study in the Slytherin common room.

            Needless to say, Hermione was not only suspicious, but she was peeved.  Ron had been bothering her all day about her Potions essay, and she needed a place to escape and study in peace.  His two older brothers, known troublemakers, were preventing her from that peace and quiet.

            “What are you two doing here,” she hissed angrily.

            The way the twins jumped was amusing and Hermione probably would have let out a loud guffaw if she wasn’t so annoyed.  “Why Hermione, what a pleasant surprise,” said George as he hastily stuffed a notebook into his bag.

            “Absolutely lovely to see you, my dear Hermione,” said Fred as he shuffled the stacks of books away from her inquisitive eye.

            “That doesn’t really answer my question.  What are you two doing here?  I thought you would prefer your secret room to studying here in the library,” Whispered Hermione.  She wasn’t willing to break the one fundamental rule of being in a library: no talking.

            “Hermione, we’re hurt,” said George.

            “Stabbed through the heart . . . “

            “That you would think . . . “

            “Us incapable of being in the library.”

            Two wolfish grins appeared on their faces.  Hermione merely huffed and set her heavy bookbag on a spare chair.

            “I know that you two are quite smart, but I never thought that you would come to the library,” she responded shortly.

            Fred’s smile widened.  “We’ll have you know, that if you checked with Madame Pince, we would be the students that checked out the most books in a single year.  No one has beaten our record so far.”

            Hermione’s eyebrow raised at that.

            George continued, “I mean, how do you expect we managed to brew that pain potion for you?  Pure luck?”  He and his twin shook their heads.  “Nope, hours upon hours of research.”

            Hermione raised her hands in surrender.  “Alright, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have assumed.  Do you mind if I ask what you’re researching?”

            Fred and George shared a look, before they stood up and gathered their belongings.  “Just a simple essay for McGonagall.”

            “You know how she is . . . “

            “Have to spend hours studying for one . . . “

            “But we’re famished . . . “

            “Off to the kitchens for a bite . . . “

            “Helps us focus on our studies, you know.”

            The twins turned on the spot, and began walking towards the door of the library, calling out farewells behind them.  Hermione stared at their retreating backs, a little confused and more than a little concerned at their abrupt departure.

 

* * *

 

            In the Great Hall, George and Fred were once again whispering back and forth, barely finishing each thought before jumping to the next one.

            “Do you think Mione suspects?” Fred asked.

            “She might.  She’s a smart bird, and more than a little suspicious of rule-breakers,” responded George.

            “We’ll have to be extra careful.  Wouldn’t want to get caught.”

            The twins glanced up in time to see the Slytherin first-years trooping in for dinner.  Harry was eyeing them curiously, before turning to follow his friends to their table.  George spoke quietly, trying to not move his lips, “We might want to get Harry on our side.  He can see what we’re saying and I don’t want to incur Minnie’s wrath.”

            “I doubt our little dragoness would let us corrupt the Boy Wonder,” said Fred.

            “Dragoness?” Angelina said from George’s side.  She plopped her bag of books down and let out a little groan.  She grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice, and put together one of her famous chicken sandwiches.  “That’s a new nickname.  Any others you’ve added to the list?”

            Fred, Lee, and George had decided to put together a list of all of the nicknames they had come up with for Hermione, since she would get increasingly annoyed.  Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had also started coming up with off the wall names, knowing that Hermione secretly enjoyed the different nicknames.  She had confided to Angelina that she had never had a nickname before, and she rather enjoyed feeling special.

            George pulled out a parchment from his pocket, and grabbed a quill to jot down their newest name.  Then, he held it out in a flourish, so both he and his brother could read it aloud.

            “There’s Mione . . . “

            “Mia . . . “

            “Min . . . “

            “Hermy . . . “

            “Herms . . . “

            “Princess . . . “

            “Wonder . . . “

            “Mimi . . . “

            “The classic Granger, of course . . . “

            “Minister . . . “

            “Professor . . . “

            “Along those lines, Prof . . . “

            “Warrior Princess . . . “

            “Ooo, this is my favorite.  Gryffindor Princess.  You should see her get fired up about that one . . . “

            “Peach . . . “

            “Coco.  That one was Lee’s idea . . . “

            “Serpent . . . “

            “The Heir of Ravenclaw Reborn . . . “

            “Brilliance . . . “

            “Radiance . . . “

            “George, that’s basically the same thing.”

            “Is not.  I find that I prefer ‘your Radiance’ to ‘your brilliance,’ Fred.”

            “Anyway, Your Highness . . . “

            “Xena.  We got that one from Dean.  Evidently, she’s a muggle warrior princess.  Very suitable, if you ask us.”

            “Queen of my Heart . . . “

            “And lastly, dragoness.”

            Angelina snickered throughout the list, remembering the reactions Hermione had had to some of the names.  ‘The Heir of Ravenclaw Reborn’ was Alicia’s idea, and it had made Hermione practically spit fire.  She was an extremely proud Slytherin, and so being called the Gryffindor Princess probably resulted in the twins getting their ears hexed onto their feet or something else equally awful.  Angelina definitely wished she had been there to see that reaction.

            “That’s quite the list you’ve got there.  Have you called Mia all of them to her face?”

            “Not yet.  We haven’t run Hermy, Queen of my Heart, Xena, and dragoness yet.  She rather liked being called ‘Your Brilliance’,” said Fred.

            George scoffed.  “She thought that one was ridiculous.  She really liked ‘Your Radiance’ in my opinion.”

            Fred rolled his eyes.  “You’re just biased.  I do believe that you are looking at her through rose-colored glasses, brother of mine.”

            George opened his mouth to tell his brother exactly where he could stick those rose-colored glasses, when Angelina decided she should probably head off the inevitable tussle.  “All right, you two.  Enough with the arguing.  You do realize that you’re competing for the attention of a girl that’s younger than you, and your brother’s friend, right?”

            The twins shared a glance.  Fred spoke up.  “I know that, and George knows that.  But we have a theory, that Miss Hermione Jean Granger will not end up with dear Ickle Ronniekins, but will decide one of us is worthy of her hand.”

            Angelina rolled her eyes.  “Your funeral.  If she finds out that your competing for her, she will burn you to ashes.”

            Fred just laughed before gathering up his bookbag.  “I’m off to study for McGonagall.  I would much rather bask in her presence in detention, but I’d rather not get another Howler from Mum.”  With a flirtatious wave and an exaggerated wink, he disappeared out of the Great Hall.

        

* * *

   

            The very next morning, Angelina walked down to the Great Hall, desperate for breakfast before she headed down to the Quidditch pitch for practice.  She was still half asleep, and it was rather surprising that she was able to navigate all of the moving staircases without injuring herself.  She stumbled over to the Gryffindor table, wishing desperately that the house elves provided coffee for breakfast.  Instead, she downed a goblet of pumpkin juice and stared unblinkingly at the bowl of fresh, hot muffins.

            “You know, you have to actually eat them, not stare at them,” came a voice from her right.

            “Yeah, what did those poor muffins ever do to you?” came an identical voice from her left.

            Angelina merely grunted at them before reaching out and grabbing one of the offending muffins.  “Shove off,” she growled.

            “Gred, if I didn’t know better, I would say that our dear Angelina is not a morning person,” said the voice from her right.

            “Forge, we’ve known that for years,” the other voice laughed.  It was a rather distinctive laugh that Angelina recognized as George’s.

            “We better hurry and finish, or Wood will make us run laps in the snow,” said Fred.

            “I’m still holding onto the hope that he’s going to cancel practice today, but knowing him, I doubt that would happen.”

            At this point Angelina had dropped her head onto the table, and was wishing that the twins would go away and leave her to die in peace.  She hated mornings more than she hated Snape or the Kenmare Kestrels.

            Fred and George clinked their goblets of pumpkin juice over her head and downed the contents quickly.  It was going to be a great day.

            Ten minutes later, Fred and George were carrying a mostly-asleep Angelina into the Gryffindor team changing room.  Katie and Alicia were dozing off in the corner, while Trevor Horntail was sound asleep, cuddling with his Cleensweep.  Oliver was setting up various boards that were obviously the drills they would be running that day.

            “All right, you lot.  These are the plans for today,” called Oliver, startling Katie and Alicia awake.  “We’ve seen what the Slytherin team is like this year, and if we want a shot at that Quidditch Cup, we need to step up our game.”

            Fred discreetly looked at his watch, knowing that the prank should kick in at any time.  George saw him looking and raised an eyebrow.  Fred discreetly tapped his leg twice with his index finger.  George scratched his ear.

            Alicia prodded Trevor awake, and Oliver started to explain advanced Seeker techniques, starting with the Wronski Feint.

            “You’ve got to wait until they’re getting a bit anxious to find the Snitch and then

_We are the champions, my friends._

_And we’ll keep on fighting to the end._

_We are the champions,_

_we are the champions!_

_No time for losers,_

_Cause we are the champions – of the WORld.”_

            Angelina sat up straight, staring at Oliver in shock.  He had never sung during the pre-practice discussions, and the song was rather too muggle for him.  Oliver looked confused, which added another level of hilarity to the situation.  Katie, Alicia, and Trevor were watching with interest, while Fred and George were loudly guffawing.

            The rather grumpy Chaser glared at the twins, opening her mouth to scold them.  Unfortunately, what came out was not a lecture.

_Wake me up before you go go_

_Don’t leave me hangin’ on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go go_

_Take me dancing tonight!_

            She clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her singing, her cheeks turning rather red.  Fred and George looked positively delighted, and George eagerly opened his mouth.

_Highway run_  
_Into the midnight sun_  
 _Wheels go 'round and 'round_  
 _You're on my mind_  
 _Restless hearts_  
 _Sleep alone tonight_  
 _Sendin' all my love_  
 _Along the wire_

_They say that the road_   
_Ain't no place to start a family_   
_Right down the line_   
_It's been you and me_   
_And lovin' a music man_   
_Ain't always what it's s'posed to be_   
_Oh girl, you stand by me_   
_I'm forever yours_   
_Faithfully_

            George knelt down in front of Katie, taking her hand in his while reaching for Alicia’s with his other hand.  He winked at both of the girls and continued to serenade them.

_Circus life_   
_Under the big top world_   
_We all need the clowns_   
_To make us smile_   
_Through space and time_   
_Always another show_   
_Then everything_   
_Wondering where I am_   
_Lost without you_

            Fred joined in, taking Angelina in his arms and waltzing her around the team’s changing rooms, completely ignoring the fuming Oliver Wood in the corner.

_And being apart ain't easy_   
_On this love affair_   
_Two strangers learn_   
_To fall in love again_   
_I get the joy_   
_Of rediscovering you_   
_Oh girl, you stand by me_   
_I'm forever yours_   
_Faithfully_

_Faithfully, I'm still yours_   
_I'm forever yours, ever yours, faithfully_

            With a final dip and a kiss on the hand, Fred let Angelina go, turning to see his brother placing a kiss on the other Chasers’ hands.  They high-fived each other, grinning widely at the success of their prank.

            George made a circle motion on the inside of his wrist, and Fred paused, thinking hard.  He tapped his thigh with one finger and then two fingers before drawing a circle.  It was more of their codes that they had developed to avoid talking when other people were around.  George had asked Fred how long the prank was supposed to last, and Fred responded with twelve hours.  George scratched his ear, indicating that the message was received.

            Oliver tried several more times to speak, but each time, he would break out into a different song, frustrating him to no end.  He couldn’t even properly yell at the twins.  Finally, he gave up and wrote on one of his boards that the practice was cancelled.

            When the Gryffindor Quidditch team got back to the castle, they found chaos.  It was a beautiful cacophony of muggle music, ranging from AC/DC’s _Thunderstruck_ , to _P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)_ by Michael Jackson to _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ by Elvis Presley.  Some people looked rather angry, while there were some that were embracing the singing, and belting their songs loud for everyone to hear.  Lee was on the Gryffindor table singing Michael Jackson’s _Thriller_ , complete with the dance moves.  McGonagall was standing nearby, looking rather red in the face, because she couldn’t shout at him to get down without breaking out into _Another One Bites the Dust_ by Queen.

            Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, and Draco, and he was looking rather bemused.  Draco had his hands over his ears while Ron was laughing loudly at Lee Jordan.  Hermione, however, had also climbed onto the table, throwing a wink at the twins and grabbed a fork.  She started singing _Somebody to Love_ by Queen, using the fork as her microphone, and gesturing towards Fred and George.  They eagerly jumped up with her and started twirling her around between them, as they sang the backup vocals.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little_   
_Can barely stand on my feet_   
_(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)_   
_Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)_   
_I have spent all my years in believing you_   
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_   
_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life_   
_I work 'til I ache in my bones_   
_At the end (at the end of the day)_   
_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_   
_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_   
_And I start to pray_   
_'Til the tears run down from my eyes_   
_Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody_   
_(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try_   
_But everybody wants to put me down_   
_They say I'm going crazy_   
_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_   
_Ah, got no common sense_   
_I got nobody left to believe in_   
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh, Lord_   
_Ooh somebody, ooh somebody_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_   
_(Can anybody find me someone to love)_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_   
_I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)_   
_I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)_   
_I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)_   
_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_   
_One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_   
_Find me somebody to love_   
_Find me somebody to love_   
_Find me somebody to love_   
_Find me somebody to love_   
_Find me somebody to love_   
_Find me somebody to love_   
_Find me somebody to love love love_   
_Find me somebody to love_   
_Find me somebody to love_   
_Somebody somebody somebody somebody_   
_Somebody find me_   
_Somebody find me somebody to love_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_   
_(Find me somebody to love)_   
_Ooh_   
_(Find me somebody to love)_   
_Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love_   
_Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me_   
_Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)_   
_Ooh (find me somebody to love)_   
_Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)_   
_Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!_   
_Somebody find me, find me love_

            By this point, most of the teachers were looking rather resigned, figuring that they would have to cancel classes that day if the singing didn’t end soon.  Several were even joining in the fun.  Dumbledore was singing _Under the Sea_ from _The Little Mermaid_ , laughing loudly and wiping tears from his eyes.  George and Fred considered this their greatest prank yet, and nothing could top watching little Filius Flitwick merrily singing _Chim-Chiminey_ along with a bunch of Ravenclaws.


	3. Charlie Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Charlie Weasley, for ya. Didn't really do much, but hey, whatever.

            Hogwarts was just as majestic as he remembered, and looked just the same as it had the year before when he graduated.  Charlie Weasley walked up the long drive towards the large front doors, half expecting to see a bubblegum pink head of hair racing towards him.  Unfortunately, Tonks was off with Alastor Moody, training to be an Auror after having been handpicked by the old veteran.  Meanwhile, Charlie had elected to go to Romania to study dragons, since he loved those creatures more than anything.

            “Mr. Weasley, it’s good to have you back,” came a strict, familiar, and comforting voice.  Minerva McGonagall was striding down the path towards Charlie, her robes billowing elegantly behind her, as she grabbed onto her pointed hat to keep it from blowing away in the breeze.

            “Professor McGonagall, always a pleasure.  I trust my siblings have been keeping you on your toes,” said the stocky redhead, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

            “Those brothers of yours get into worse mischief than anyone since James Potter and his friends were here.  Honestly, you’d think that Fred and George would have realized that detention with Filch every Saturday night is not pleasant,” Minerva griped.

            Charlie let out a loud laugh, one that lifted Minerva’s spirits.  “If they haven’t been deterred by Mum’s punishments, then Filch certainly doesn’t scare them.”

            “You may be right about that,” said McGonagall with amusement.  “Though, I have to say, some of their magic is truly spectacular.  Filius is rather fond of their pranks, especially since they often create their own charms to do so.”

            “Now that, I can believe.  I’ve always told Mum that the twins were brilliant, they just don’t like being told how to use their brains.  She still insists that they should end up in the Ministry, though I doubt anyone besides Percy will end up there,” said Charlie, his grin widening.  Truth be told, Charlie was the one that planted the idea of eventually becoming Minister of Magic in Percy’s dreams.  And Ron might, one day, become an Auror, though it was just as likely that he become a Healer.

            “I have no doubt that the twins will not ever take on a Ministry job,” said McGonagall.  Then, she cleared her throat and motioned for Charlie to follow her towards the Quidditch pitch.  “Harry and his friends are down here with the dragon.  I do believe she is fully mature now, though it was rather difficult having a growing dragon in the middle of the lawn for a while.”

            Charlie nodded, his eyes shining bright with excitement.  He had always had a love for magical creatures, but especially dragons.  In fact, it was Minerva that had suggested the dragon reserve in Romania as a possible job for the second-oldest Weasley.  Molly still hadn’t forgiven her for that.

            “Let’s go see this Norwegian Ridgeback, then,” he said, rubbing his palms together in excitement.

            On the sloping grass leading to Hagrid’s hut, lay a large dragon, and was stunningly beautiful.  She was one of the largest females that Charlie had ever seen, and he stopped to take in the magnificent creature.  She was romping around with several students, three of which were Weasleys, distinguishable by their bright red hair.

            “OI!  LEAVE THE DRAGON AND COME SAY HELLO!” Charlie bellowed with a wide grin on his face.  All three of his siblings stopped and with a collective whoop, they came barreling up the lawn towards him, the dragon following behind slowly.

            “Charlie!!  How’re the dragons treating you?  Haven’t taken a bite out of you yet?”

            “All limbs attached, George.  Freddie, got anything fun cooking?”

            “Now, now, Charlie, you know I can’t say anything with the lovely Minnie standing there listening.  Don’t want her to spoil the fun before it begins.”

            “Heya Ron!  Merlin’s beard, you’ve grown about a foot since I last saw you!  I reckon you’ll be taller than these two rascals in a few years.”

            “Maybe then they’ll leave me alone.”

            “Us?”

            “Leave you alone?”

            “Never!”  Both twins bared their teeth in a feral grin, a wicked gleam in their eyes.  Ron gulped, and tugged a small boy with messy black hair and glasses forward.

            “Charlie, this is my friend Harry.  He’s the one that bonded to Kaida.”  
            “It’s good to meet you, Harry.  I assume Hagrid’s been taking good care of her?”

            The boy nodded, his attention never wavering from Charlie’s face.  It was a little odd, but then again, he was large and muscular, whereas Harry had to be the smallest first year he’s ever seen.  Even Ginny was bigger.

            “Alright then, can I see your bond mark?  You don’t have to show me, but it can give me an idea of what kind of bond you share with your dragon.”

            Harry tugged up his sleeve and showed the romping dragon on his wrist.  It seemed to be in a playful mood, just like the larger one that was standing behind Harry.  It was silver in color, and with a practiced eye, Charlie spotted the white band of scales on the right foreleg of the Norwegian Ridgeback.  White was the color of purity.

            “Well, good news, you’ve got one of the strongest bonds ever recorded.  They are even rarer than regular dragon bondings.”

            “What does that mean for Mr. Potter,” McGonagall asked.

            “Well, Kaida?”  At their nods he continued, “Kaida has an emotional bond with Harry.  She will be able to feel his moods and if he’s in danger, she’ll come to him immediately.  She also can’t stay away from him for longer than a few days, so he’ll have to come out and play with her as often as he can, particularly since their bond is still new.”

            Harry nodded seriously.  He glanced over at his dragon, who was now roughhousing with a _Cerberus_?

            “Wait, is that a Cerberus?  What is it doing at Hogwarts?  Those are incredibly dangerous!”

            Ron chuckled.  “Fluffy’s not dangerous, at least not to us.  Hagrid trained her to be Harry’s hearing dog.  She’s pretty incredible, though the amount of dog biscuits she goes through in a day is insane.”

            “Harry’s hearing dog?”  Did this kid adopt every dangerous creature he came across?

            “Yep!  She’s the best!  I mean, Filch isn’t really fond of her, but then again, Filch is a—”  Ron made a rather rude gesture that made Professor McGonagall gasp.

            “Ronald Weasley!  Your mother would cut off those fingers if she saw you do that!”

            To Charlie’s immense surprise, Ron didn’t cower or look sorry at all.  Instead, he grinned up at McGonagall with a grin that was very similar to the twins’.  “Professor, that’s Filch’s sign name.  I mean, everyone’s got to have a name, right?”

            “I think one that is a good deal more respectful than that would be more appropriate for a member of the staff.”

            “Ah, Professor, you know how much that git hates Harry.  We’re only returning the favor.”

            McGonagall let out a weary sight, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.  Charlie caught what she was muttering.  “Blasted Weasleys.  They’re going to be the death of me yet.  And a dragon?!  Merlin help us all.”

            “Now Professor,” Charlie chided with a large grin.  “We know you love us all.  Besides, your job would be boring without some kind of troublemakers causing mischief.”

            “I get quite enough troublemakers in my classroom, as it is.  I don’t need more trouble to make my job interesting, Charles Weasley.”  She glared sternly at them all before it softened into a smile.  “You might want to go rescue Harry before he’s dropped into the water by accident.”

            While they had been bantering, Harry had wandered over to Kaida who had proceeded to scoop him into one of her claws and was flying him over the lake.  They could hear the clear, happy giggles as the boy reached out and touched one of the giant squid’s tentacles in a cautious hello.  The squid surfaced and started to play with the dragon and the small boy that was clutched in her claws.

            “Why don’t you boys go and grab your brooms and see if you can coax Kaida back to shore before something happ—Ah, never mind.  At least Severus will be happy with the ink that we’ll siphon off of that boy.  At least it’s harmless.”

            “Professor,” Charlie said through his belly-aching laughs, “I think you’ve got yourself another Hagrid or Charlie Weasley on your hands.”

            “Godric Gryffindor, I don’t know if I can survive that,” she muttered in response.


End file.
